1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and an apparatus for measuring a mounting position of a magnetic head slider used in a magnetic recording apparatus such as a hard disk device (hereinafter referred to as “an HDD” for short) when the magnetic head slider is mounted to a so-called suspension for supporting the magnetic head slider. The present invention also relates to a magnetic head manufacturing system for, after verifying a mounting position of a magnetic head slider using the measurement apparatus, fixing the magnetic head slider to a suspension to evaluate a state of fixing of the magnetic head slider to the suspension.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 10A is a side elevational view showing a schematic construction of a head portion of a magnetic head, and FIG. 10B is a top plan view showing a schematic construction of the head portion of the magnetic head. The magnetic head includes a load beam 3 constituted by a plate spring made of metal, a flexure 5 stuck to the load beam 3 except its head portion to be supported thereby, and a magnetic head slider 1 stuck to the flexure 5 to be supported thereby. The flexure 5 is stuck to the load beam 3, and hence the flexure 5 and the load beam 3 become nearly an integral one body, and act as a suspension 7 in the magnetic head. The flexure 5 includes a main body portion 5a, and a rectangular tongue 5b. Only a side of the head portion of the rectangular tongue 5b is connected to the flexure main body 5a, and other sides thereof are cut.
A dimple 11 projecting toward the flexure 5 side is formed at the head portion of the load beam 3. The dimple 11 applies an urging force to the tongue 5b so that the tongue 5b becomes nearly parallel to the load beam 3 independently of the flexure main body 5a. The magnetic head slider 1 is urged by the dimple 11 through the tongue 5b having the magnetic head slider 1 fixed thereto, and hence can hold an optimal posture in an actual recording/reproducing operation (refer to JP H11-185416 A and JP H06-215511 A).
Heretofore, in an operation for mounting the magnetic head slider 1 to the load beam 3, a position of the suspension 7 itself or positions of a view hole 7a and a touring hole 7b formed in the suspension 7 are measured, and a fixing position of the magnetic head slider 1 is determined based on the measurement results. In addition, a center line of the magnetic head slider 1 is obtained, and the center line is also used as a parameter for the measurement.
As the recording density of the HDD is becoming higher, a track width of the hard disk is becoming narrower, and the magnetic head corresponding to the decreasing track width is also becoming miniaturized and lightweight. In this case, it is demanded that higher accuracy is simultaneously realized when the magnetic head slider is installed and mounted to the miniaturized magnetic head. It is also demanded to enhance the stability of the posture of the magnetic head core in the actual recording/reproducing operation. Essentially, when the magnetic head core is fixed to the suspension, if the stability of the posture of the magnetic head core in the fixing operation is taken into consideration, then the mounting position of the magnetic head core must be determined with the formation position of the dimple as a reference.
However, as apparent from FIGS. 10A and 10B to which reference has been made formerly, since the tongue projects so as to overlie the upper surface of the dimple, the direct measurement of the formation position of the dimple is regarded as impossible until now. In addition, along with miniaturization of the magnetic head core and the dimple, with the conventional method of measuring the mounting position of the magnetic head slider using the core center line, the view hole, and the touring hole, it is becoming difficult to recognize a suitable fixing position.